Succubus Snake
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Alviss get's bitten by a snake. Snow's the only one there and that can help him. Does she have what it takes to save his life? RxR
1. Mystical Cave

"So where is this beast?" Ginta asked as he shivered.

"The old woman said it stays deep in these caves" Dorothy said as she looked around the cave. "What's worse is that these caves have magic powers of their own. Our ARMS won't work in here"

"Great" Allan groaned.

"Well, we better start looking!" Snow said happily.

"Yeah so we can get out of this arctic place. I swear it's like zero degrees in here" Ginta shivered.

"Alviss would you like the rest of these fruits?" Belle asked happily.

"Not right now Belle. We'll save them for later" Alviss said, smiling at her. She smiled back before placing it back in Jacks' backpack. The order was like this;

Alviss

Snow

Ginta Dorothy

Jack Allan

Nanashi

There was a fork in the pathway that split into four.

"Alright, we'll split up. Alviss and Snow. Jack and Nanashi. Ginta and Dorothy and I'll go on my own" Allan said. They nodded and started to walk down their pathways when a loud roar came from Ginta and Dorothy's path. Everyone stopped.

"It's down my path!" Ginta yelled. It roared again, shaking the cave. Everyone had turned to run to Ginta's when the roof above Alviss started to fall.

"Alviss!" Snow yelled and ran to him. Alviss looked up with wide eyes. Before the roof crushed him, Snow had tackled him out of the way. They rolled for a bit.

"Snow!" Ginta yelled.

"Alviss!" Belle yelled.

"Snow, are you alright?" Alviss asked from above Snow. She nodded slowly. They realised the position they were in and blushed before Alviss helped her up. Snow smiled softly.

"Are you guys alright!" Allan called.

"We're fine Allan" Snow yelled.

"You guys go ahead and kill the beast. Snow and I will try and get out" Alviss said. Snow looked around the cave. She walked down to see if there was an exit at the end.

"Alright, we'll be right back" Ginta yelled and they ran off. Alviss sighed and looked at the rock wall and thanks to the caves powers, they couldn't use ARMS. He looked behind him to see if Snow was there but she wasn't. Alviss moved from the wall and walked deeper into the cave.


	2. Succubus Snake

"Snow?" Alviss asked. When he turned the corner, his eyes widened at the beautiful sight. Crystals poked out of the walls. The walls were covered in glowing blue and aqua spots. Unfortunately, it was a dead end but at the very end, there was a waterhole. The water was a crystal blue. Lights from the crystals and spots on the wall made it glow. There were even spots on the ground. Snow was drinking from the waterhole.

"Isn't it beautiful Alviss?" Snow asked from the her spot on the ground. Alviss nodded.

"It is" He said. Just then, Alviss saw a snake behind Snow. Alviss ran to her and pushed her sideways just as the snake attacked. Alviss was bitten on the neck and he fell to the ground but not before he sliced its head off with a crystal.

"Alviss!" Snow yelled as she ran to Alviss who was clutching his neck. She pulled his hand away before removing his shirt to find dark blue had started spreading through his veins.

"Damn it!" Alviss hissed. Snow straddled his waist, blushing slightly.

"Snow, what are you-" Alviss was cut off when Snow placed her mouth on the snake bite. His eyes widened. Snow started sucking, trying to remove it. "S-Snow..." Alviss murmured. After a little while, Snow turned to the side and spat out dark blue venom. She looked back at the bite but saw that it had still spread. She had done nothing.

"I'm sorry" Snow murmured.

"Don't worry about it" Alviss winced. Snow clenched her eyes shut.

"It's my fault you're poisoned" Snow cried.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get out of here and then I can get medical treatment" Alviss assured.

"I promise, I'll help in anyway I can" Snow said. Alviss smiled softly. After a bit, he couldn't feel any pain that he had before. He shrugged it off and stood.

"Guys!" Their heads turned to the sound of Ginta's voice before they ran to the rock wall.

"Did you kill the beast?" Snow asked.

"Yeah we did. It was nothing big. How are you guys doing?" Ginta asked.

"Alviss was bitten by a snake" Snow said.

"Is he alright?" Jack yelled.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even feel like I was bitten" Alviss said.

"Describe the snake" Dorothy called.

"Dark blue with purple tinting" Alviss asked.

"Oh no" Dorothy gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the Succubus Snake" Dorothy murmured.

"Succubus Snake?" Ginta asked.

"Damn" Allan scowled.

"Lucky guy" Nanashi pouted. Dorothy and Allan hit him.

"Can someone explain to me what the Succubus Snake is?" Jack asked.

"Me too" Ginta said.

"It doesn't matter. If Alviss doesn't get treatment real soon, he's going to die" Dorothy said. Alviss's eyes widened and Snow gasped.

"What!" Belle yelled.

"Fortunately, Snow has the cure" Dorothy said. They all sighed in relief minus Dorothy, Allan and Nanashi.

"There's not much we can do tonight and the temperature is going to drop drastically and we will freeze out here" Allan said.

"What about Snow and Alviss?"

"I will bring them back blankets" Dorothy said. They nodded. "We'll be back" Dorothy said.

"Okay" Snow called. A few minutes later, Dorothy arrived with blankets. "Thanks Dorothy" Snow said as Dorothy passed them blanket through a small crack.

"It's alright but I need to talk to you about the cure Snow" Dorothy said. "Alviss, could you give us some privacy?" Dorothy asked.

"Alright. Snow, I'm going to bathe in the water once I fill our water bottles" Alviss said.

"Okay" Snow said. Alviss walked to their bags that they placed near the waterhole and grabbed his and Snow's water bottle.

* * *

"Okay, so how do I have the cure?" Snow asked.

"Snow...do you know about...sexual intercourse?" Dorothy asked. Snow turned as red as a tomato.

"T-The basics" Snow stuttered.

"Well, the Succubus Snake's venom is like living bacteria. They reproduce quickly and spread straight down to the reproduction organs. For males, they cannot destroy it alone. When it spreads to their penis, it will then attack the inner organs and heart. He will be in extreme pain for hours before he dies. The female, however, can fight it off. When it gets to their reproductive organs, it can destroy and break down the bacteria" She said.

"So Alviss is going to die? I thought you said I had a cure" Snow gasped.

"You are the cure, Snow" Dorothy said.

"What?" Snow asked.

"The venom can be passed onto another" Dorothy said.

"So Alviss just has to pass the poison to me and my body will break it down, right?" Snow said. "Alviss is going to live after all" Snow sighed in relief.

"It's not that easy Snow. There's only one way the Succubus's venom can be passed on" Dorothy said.

"How?" Snow asked.

"Sexual intercourse" Dorothy said. Snow gasped. "When the male ejaculates into the female, he successfully passes it to her through his sperm" Dorothy said.

* * *

Alviss stood wide eyed from behind the corner. He heard everything. He couldn't believe it. He rushed to fill the water bottles before stripping down and moving into the water. He looked at his neck and looked at the bite to see the venom had indeed spread to his manhood. He clenched his teeth before he dipped his head under water. He couldn't picture innocent Snow doing something so sinful.

Well.

...Shit.


	3. The Decision

"But, Dorothy! I-"

"I know Snow. No one can blame you if you choose not to. In the end, you're the one that has to decide whether or not you will" Dorothy said. "I have to go but there's one other thing you need to know" she said.

"What is it?"

"Sometimes, the female can't fight it off. It depends on how strong she is. It's also extremely painful. If you do decide to do it, it's affects will kick in by morning. We should have you guys out by then" Dorothy said. "I need to go. I'm starting to freeze. I'll see you in morning. Good luck" She said before she left. Snow stayed where she was.

* * *

Alviss got out of the water and used a towel from in his bag to dry off before he got dressed again. He walked back out to see Snow still standing at the wall. He walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine" Snow said softly.

_'Better then you will be'_ Snow thought sadly.

"Here you go" She said as she handed him the blanket. "I need to bathe now" Snow said.

Alviss nodded slowly before he made a bed and laid down on it. Snow walked to the waterhole and stripped out of her clothes and slid into the water. She shivered slightly before she washed herself thoroughly. She dunk her head into the water and stayed under. She looked up and stared at the wavering crystals and glowing spots. She spent about 20 minutes in the water before she made her decision.


	4. Saving A Live

Alviss had laid on the bed, going over his life. He wouldn't hold it against her if she decided not to help him. He couldn't force Snow to do something this big. With his right arm behind his head and his left arm resting on his stomach, he mentally prepared for the pain that Dorothy said was to come.

"Alviss?" Came Snow's voice. It was so soft and sounded fragile. His eyes opened lazily to look at her before they snapped wide open when he saw she was standing there naked.

"Snow!" Alviss blushed as he kept his eyes on her face.

"Dorothy said that this was the only way to save you. So, if you'll have me, I'd like to help" Snow said, a blush on her face.

"Snow..."Alviss murmured. "Snow, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Alviss said.

"I want to" Snow said.

Alviss's eyes then drifted down from her face to her perfect sized breasts that were already hard. Alviss sweated as his eyes drifted lower, going over her flat stomach and hour glass waist and when his eyes landed on her small patch of blue hair, he gulped. His member was steadily becoming harder.

"Come here" Alviss said roughly.

Snow got on her hands and knees as she crawled up the blanket and to Alviss. When she was close enough, Alviss surprised her by capturing her lips with his. Snow's eyes widened before she slowly kissed back. Snow straddled him once again and seemed at a loss of what to do next. Alviss, knowing well how sex goes, knew he had to lead her in this sinful dance they were going to take part in. Alviss's lips left hers before travelling down her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses. He then came to her breasts where he took her nipple in his mouth. Snow gasped and arched slightly into his mouth. Alviss smiled to himself as he used his other hand to massage her other before he switched.

"A-Alviss" Snow moaned.

Alviss became rock hard at the sound of her moan. His hips gave an involuntary jerk. Alviss captured her lips again, hotter then last time and full of lust. Snow was caught off guard before she copied him. When Alviss licked her bottom lip, Snow instinctively opened her mouth. Alviss's tongue slipped into her mouth and coaxed hers into playing. Snow moaned into the kiss. Her hands worked to remove his jacket before he slipped it off and threw it away somewhere. He pulled away from the kiss to remove his shirt as well and that followed his jacket before he reclaimed her lips. He spun them over so Snow was under him. He kissed down her stomach until he came right above her swelled jewel.

"Alviss, what are you- ahh!" Snow cried out as Alviss licked her clit.

Snow's hand had clenched into the blanket and also Alviss's hair. He licked her clit again and this time, Snow's back arched off the bed.

"Oh!" She cried. Alviss smirked before he licked her now wet pussy. Snow shook in pleasure.

"You taste so good Snow" Alviss spoke, his hot breath fanning onto her sensitive cunt.

"Please Alviss" Snow whimpered. Alviss moved away to remove the rest of his clothes before he was hovering above her, using his left arm beside her head to keep him off her. His other was lazily stroking his erection.

"Please what?" Alviss asked. Snow blushed.

Alviss bent down and captured her lips as he rubbed his shaft against her slick nether lips. Snow moaned loudly into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alviss pulled away from the kiss and looked Snow in the eyes.

"Please what?" He asked, hoarsely.

"Fuck me" Snow whispered.

Alviss's eyes widened at hearing such foul language come from a sweet girl. His dick twitched.

"Say that again" Alviss growled. Snow smirked.

It's amazing how hormonal driven teenagers can change. Snow leant forward so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Alviss" She moaned. "Fuck. Me" She demanded.

Alviss shivered before he pushed into her. He stopped upon hearing her gasp. He waited for her to adjust to his size.

"Are you alright?" Alviss asked.

"Yeah. Your dick is just so big" Snow said. Alviss smirked, chuckling. "Keep going" Snow spoke.

Alviss kept moving into her before he came to her barrier. He thrusted into her, breaking it. Her scream was swallowed by Alviss's kiss. After a moment, Snow kissed him back. He took that as his sign to move and as he pulled out, she gasped. When he thrusted in, Snow almost screamed in pleasure. He set a slow pace though he wanted nothing more then to fuck her brains out. Snow started to get impatient and met his thrusts so he went deeper. Alviss groaned softly as Snow moaned. When Alviss wouldn't pick up his game, Snow opened her eyes to look at him. His face was tense in concentration.

"Alviss" Snow said. Alviss looked at her. "Fuck me hard and fast" She said.

Alviss gave in and did as she asked, penetrating deeper, harder and faster.

"Ahh...Alviss yes!" Snow moaned. Alviss growled as he pumped in and out of her.

"Fuck! You're so...ugh! Tight!" Alviss hissed. She clenched around him in response and Alviss smirked. His smirk had her clenching around him tighter.

"I'm...close!" Snow cried out.

"Not yet Snow. Don't cum yet" Alviss hissed. He pulled out. "Hands and knees" He said. Snow looked at him, confused. "Now!" He growled.

Snow quickly did as he asked. Alviss fingered her slit and Snow moaned. Alviss suddenly thrusted into her, hard, from behind. Snow moaned. Alviss went even faster, penetrating her deeper because of the new position. Snow thrusted back while Alviss thrusted forward. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the silent cave.

"Mmmmm!" Snow moaned. "Alviss, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Snow panted. Alviss was close too. His movements became frenzied as he worked to reach his own peak.

"Cum for me Snow!" Alviss yelled. He reached under her and played with her clit, sending Snow over the edge.

"ALVISSSSS!" Snow screamed as she came. Her walls tightened around Alviss which pulled him over the edge with her.

"Ahh!" Alviss cried out as he came hard, his dick swelling as his sperm flooding her while her walls milked him of all he was worth. Alviss thrusted into her a few more times, riding out both their orgasms before Alviss pulled out and they both collapsed.

"That was...amazing" Snow panted into the blanket since she was on her stomach.

"Snow" Alviss panted softly into her ear. "Thank you" Snow turned and looked at him and gave him a kiss, shyly.

"It's okay" She said, smiling her trademark smile with her eyes closed. Alviss smiled softly as he brushed her wet hair back, out of her face. He kissed her softly, lovingly as he smiled warmly at her.

"You're quite the lover" he said. Snow blushed. "Surprised me how dirty you could be" She blushed brighter. "It was a major turn on"

"You weren't much different to me" Snow said shyly.

"I get like that when I'm turned on" He said. Snow looked at his shoulder and saw that there was no dark blue venom. She touched his neck slowly. Alviss closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

"It's gone" Snow murmured. Alviss opened his eyes to see it was gone.

"It is" He said, nodding. Snow yawned. "We should get some sleep" Snow nodded. Alviss pulled on his pants while Snow laid there naked and they both fell asleep.


	5. The Catch Of Saving Said Life

Snow woke up to the sound of clattering. She sat up and as her senses came back to her, she could make out Ginta and Jack's voices. Snow looked next to her to see Alviss sleeping with his back to her. When Snow looked down, she gasped.

Blue venom was spreading from her lower region to the rest of her body. Snow hurried to change before she woke Alviss up, wincing from the pain between her legs.

"Alviss, wake up" Snow whispered, shaking him a little. Alviss's eyes slowly opened. Snow smiled at him. "The others are working to get us out. We should find a way to help" Snow said. Alviss nodded and got out of bed, pulling on his jacket as he stood. They moved to the wall.

"Guys?" Snow asked.

"Snow? Guys, Snow's up!" Ginta yelled.

"Snow, is Alviss still alive!" Belle asked.

"Yes, he is" Snow said.

"We need to hurry" Dorothy said.

"Why? Alviss is cured. We don't need to rush" Ginta said.

"Just do it" Allan said. They worked harder to get them out. Snow grabbed a broken crystal and stabbed it into the cracks. She felt her stomach muscles cramp up and her eyes widened.

"Dorothy" Snow called shakily.

"Hurry up boys!" Dorothy yelled as she smashed her broom repeatedly into the wall.

It started to crumble. Snow felt the venom creeping up to her face. She looked into the crystal and saw her reflection. Blue vines of poison weaved up to her face. The rest made it to her neck. Snow turned from Alviss a bit so he wouldn't see. When a hole in the wall was cleared, the guys smiled as they waved in. Dorothy, Allan and Nanashi pushed Ginta and Jack out of the way.

"Snow, are you alright?" Dorothy asked. Snow faced her. More blue lines had made it to her face. Dorothy gasped. Just then, pain filled Snow's stomach and she tensed, clenching her eyes shut and balling her fists before she collapsed to her knees.

"Snow!" Her friends cried out. Allan picked her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginta asked. When Alviss saw the lines, he gasped.

"That's-"

"When Snow cured you, she took the venom into her body. Now she has to fight it or she will die in your place" Dorothy said as they ran out of the cave.

"Die? You never said anything about her dying last night!" Alviss yelled.

"You were listening? I did actually. You mustn't have been listening when I mentioned it" Dorothy said.

_'When I went in the water...' _Alviss thought, hands clenching.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alviss asked. Dorothy shook her head.

"No. Only she can fight it off" Dorothy said sadly. "We need to get her someplace warm and where we can look after her properly" Allan picked up Snow bridal-style before carrying her out of the cursed Cave.


End file.
